Chris the Lion in Paris
''Chris the Lion in Paris '' is an upcoming adventure from LionAdventures Studios. It will be the first to feature two heroes that would later join Chris's Team, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Plot It begins with Nooroo recounting the story of the Miraculouses, and explains that the Ladybug Miraculous and the Cat Miraculous are more powerful than the others and that whoever controls both Miraculouses will have absolute power. Nooroo is interrupted by a man holding a brooch with a picture of Emilie Agreste inside. The man proclaims that he wants that absolute power and asks Nooroo to remind him of the power of the Butterfly Miraculous. Nooroo explains the power of the brooch is to grant other people superpowers, and the man declares his intent to use it to create supervillains, thus drawing out the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses with users to stop him. Nooroo protests, saying the Miraculouses are not intended to be used for evil. However, the man insists and forces Nooroo to submit to him. He attaches the Butterfly Miraculous to his chest, and he transforms into Hawk Moth. Wayzz wakes up and flies out of a gramophone to Master Wang Fu, who promptly dismisses a man lying on a mat. As soon as the door closes, the kwami explains that he felt the negative energy of the Butterfly Miraculous. The brooch was originally thought to be lost forever. Determined to get Nooroo back, Wang Fu holds up his arm, with the Turtle Miraculous on his wrist. He calls Wayzz's name to transform but freezes in pain. When he stands up again, he comes to the conclusion that a new hero is needed. Walking to the gramophone, he presses several buttons, resulting in the gramophone revealing the Miracle Box of Miraculouses. Meanwhile it shown a view a Paris with Chris's head appear and describing the thing Paris represents only to be reveal to be a billboard of a it in Zoo York, He decided that they should go to Paris alongside his friends which includes Simba,Nala,Timon,Pumbaa,Finn,Jake,Wirt and Greg,but Wirt replied that they don't have any money to go there the,then Chris said that of course you can then he scrolls down another which is Paris itself and and then Timon ask why are we here and he said sightseeing because they all need a break of adventuring and go see Paris itself and our characters are off. Inside her bedroom, Marinette wakes up. Turning off the alarm on her cellphone, she goes downstairs, kissing her mother on the cheek. Making breakfast, she bemoans her first day of school, expecting Chloé Bourgeois to be in her class for the fourth year in a row. Her mother tries to reassure Marinette that she doesn't have bad luck, right before Marinette accidentally causes a chain reaction making a mess of all the food on the counter. Sabine silently reassures Marinette and helps her clean up. In the bakery below, Tom Dupain presents Marinette with a box of macarons to share with her class. Marinette hugs her father, kisses both her parents and runs out the bakery. Marinette comes to a pedestrian crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. As she waits, Wang Fu crosses the street. Noticing a car heading towards Wang Marinette lunges forward and drags him onto the sidewalk. In the process, Marinette drops the macarons, and people step on them without noticing. She offers one to Wang, going on her way to school. Wang holds a box in his hand, picking up his cane and walking past the bakery. Marinette runs past Fred Haprèle and into Miss Bustier's classroom. Miss Bustier is at the front of the class, telling Nino to move to the front row. He gets up as Marinette sits down, groaning. Chloé Bourgeois approaches Marinette and orders her to move, claiming the spot Marinette had sat in for the past few years is her spot, and that she wants to sit behind Adrien.Backed up by Sabrina, Chloé orders Marinette to sit in the front row next to Alya, a new student. Alya approaches, accosts Chloé and grabs Marinette's arm, dragging her away. In the process, Marinette trips over her own feet, dropping the box of macarons. When Marinette sits down next to Alya, Miss Bustier begins class. Marinette admits she fears she'll never be able to stand up to Chloé, and Alya replies with a quote from her favorite superhero, encouraging Marinette to stand up to evil. Marinette breaks apart the single remaining macaron giving half to Alya, as the two introduce themselves to each other. Characters Songs Gallery chris_the_lion_in_paris_by_perithefox10_ddelx2t-fullview.jpg Sightseeing in France.png|Simba gonna take a picture of the Eiffel Tower Trivia Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures